The End or the Beginning
by xXpaper-heartsXx
Summary: Team 7 faces its toughest mission yet, against the Akatsuki leader. Will they all come out of it alive? Sasuke and Team Hebi stumble on the scene, but are they friends or foe? How will Sakura react when she sees him after so long? And what cunning plan does Itachi have in store for them? Read and find out! sasusaku
1. The Power of One

**A.N.:** Hey everyone so this is the first chapter of my Naruto fanfic. I'm sure you are all aware that it is a sasusaku fanfic. Throughout the Naruto manga and anime, I have always wanted this pairing to happen. Even though Sakura in her younger years was quite annoying...

Anyway, there will be some other minor pairings throughout the story as well but lets not spoil the surprise.

As always here is the **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**EDITED: 7/11/2014**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Power of One**

* * *

_My command is this: Love each other as I have loved you. _

_Greater love has no one than this, _

_that he lay down his life for his friends. _

_You are my friends if you do what I command. _

_I no longer call you servants, _

_because a servant does not know his master's business. _

_Instead, I have called you friends, _

_for everything that I learned from my Father I have made known to you. _

- John 15: 12-15

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi Sensei are on an S rank mission to kill the rest of the Akatsuki members. But they are leaving Sasuke to track down his brother Itachi. Tsunade felt that it was best to leave it that way.

The Akatsuki posed a threat to Konoha and the other villages, and could not be left to linger any longer. On the matter of Sasuke, Tsunade was at a crossroads. Even though Sasuke left the village, there were still many people here fighting and hoping that he would one day return. Perhaps once he has completed his revenge he would come home. It seemed to be best to leave him to settle what he needed to and leave him be, for now that is. He has crimes against him and he must be made accountable for them; the elders seemed to be waiting for that. If he kills Itachi, Tsunade may be able to use this to bargain with the elders for a lesser sentence.

For now though, there wasn't anything they could do but wait and see what the next few months bring.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

**.**

**.**

Team 7 had been tracking some of the remaining Akatsuki members for weeks now, however they could no longer remain in the shadows gathering in-tell. Now they had not move in and complete their mission. Nagato and Konan were the two that the group had targeted. Nagato had become too reckless and too power-hungry to be left alone. Team 7 were moving at a moderate pace through the trees, headed to the presumed current location of the Akatsuki pair.

"Kakashi-sensei, do we really have to kill him?" Naruto said in a somber voice. His brows were knitted together, deep in thought. Naruto and the others had learned a little about the Akatsuki members when they were mere children under Jiraya's care and guidance.

Kakashi said nothing to this, he knew nothing he said would put Naruto at ease. This was a mission, one that not only Konoha was relying on but the rest of the villages as well, to be successful.

"Dammit!" Naruto clenched his fists in his frustration.

Sakura looked over at Naruto. He always tries to see the good in everyone, and always strives to save as many people as he can. It was some of the many things Sakura admired about him. She knew that one day he would be the next Hokage and she would still be by his side supporting him. He is her dear friend, and one that she doesn't know she would be able to live without.

"um... Sakura-chan?" Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts.

"What is it Naruto?" She said with a smile.

"You were staring at me for quite a while... AH! wait, don't tell me... you were struck by my charm and good looks! Right, Sakura-chan?" Said Naruto with a cheesy grin on his face. Oh, how he loved to tease her! This of course resulted in him getting punched. Naruto was just able to stop himself from falling from the trees.

"As if!" Sakura exclaimed, but with a smile.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, you are no fun..."

"Alright you two, it's time to put the fun away" said Kakashi not turning around.

"Speak for yourself! You are still reading Icha Icha Paradise!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing at the book in Kakashi's hands.

Kakashi coughed awkwardly and put the book away. Then Team 7 stopped all their jokes, for they knew that the battle that lay ahead would be one of the most difficult ones they have faced yet.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Not long after, Team 7 came into a clearing and the battle they had been preparing themselves for, commenced!

Kakashi and Naruto are fighting the leader of the Akatsuki (Nagato), leaving Sakura to fight the other member (Konan).

Sakura hadn't been told much about Konan, but from the start of the fight, she knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Konan possessed the ability to use Paper Ninjutsu. Sakura hadn't ever seen anyone use this type of ninjutsu before, but she did remember reading about it once. It's where the user can mold their chakra into paper and then manipulate the shape of the paper in a variety of ways.

As Sakura looked at the other kunoichi, she saw she had already started to manipulate the shape of the paper floating around her. She took up a defensive stance as paper shuriken had been launched in her direction. She clutched a kunai in her hand and deflected them easily. Sakura looked up in time to see Konan smirk. Then one of the shuriken exploded. Sakura was sent tumbling backwards from the blast. It had not hit her directly, but she now knew to be on her guard.

'She must be using explosive tags hidden within the normal paper!' she realised, as she picked herself up off the ground.

She glanced over at Kakashi and Naruto. They were both depending on her to do this.

"I am not weak!" She exclaimed, as she concentrated chakra into her fists and feet, before running to attack!

.

.

**XXXXXX**

**.**

**.**

Sakura had just finished healing a wound on her leg where she had been hit by an exploding shuriken.

She still did not know how she had managed it, but she had been the one to walk away from the battle between Konan and herself. Though she knew that her genjutsu skills had played a significant role in swaying the outcome of the fight in her favour.

Still utterly exhausted, Sakura looked over at how Kakashi and Naruto were doing. She started running to the area that the battle took place but Kakashi stopped her.

"Sakura I know that you want to help but if you get injured you can't heal us. So stay back but don't let your guard down and if it looks like we need your help badly come and fight but only as a last resort!". Sakura nodded and jumped back a couple feet away so that she could watch the fight at a safe distance. Normally she would argue the point but now was not the time.

Judging how long the fight had gone on already, neither side was even close to giving up, she would need almost all her chakra to heal them both enough to get back to Konoha. She eyed both Naruto and Kakashi, and tried to examine their physical wounds from the distance.

The Akatsuki leader, noticing Sakura's failure to keep an eye on him, broke through Naruto's and Kakashi's defenses. The leader ran past Naruto and Kakashi and was now coming for Sakura. She mentally cursed her lack of concentration.

Sakura tried to prepare herself. 'Think Sakura, think!'

But her chakra was already low, she couldn't afford to use any more.

Suddenly two flashes appeared in front of her.

Kakashi and Naruto had transported themselves in front of Sakura. They were then running at the Akatsuki leader both using their signature jutsus (Chidori and Rasengan).

There was a bright flash that blinded Sakura, then followed by a large explosion.

Sakura closed her eyes and tried to brace herself, but the power of the explosion was too great.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Sakura opened her eyes and gathered the strength to pull herself to her feet.

The first scene she saw made her gasp in shock. Trees had been ripped out of the ground by the blast and up ahead, there was a large crater.

Her thoughts went straight to Naruto and Kakashi.

She ran to that spot and found the Akatsuki leader, dead. In the corner of her vision she could see orange. She turned her head to the side and her mouth dropped. There in front of her was her Naruto and Kakashi, lying on the ground with severe wounds. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as she rushed over to the two and immediately started using her medical ninja skills to try to heal them.

"Come on guys, stay with me!" she shouted. But no matter how hard she tried the bleeding did not stop.

Naruto as weak as he was, managed to reach out and place his hand atop of hers. She looked down at his face and he was trying to smile. To smile for her. He was always trying to make her feel better, to know that everything would be ok.

Then suddenly, his eyes started to close.

She cursed out loud. The green healing chakra emitting from her hands was slowly starting fade.

"Now is not the time to be so weak Sakura!" Soon the light went out completely.

Sakura sat, with utter disbelief and sheer horror on her face.

Kakashi and Naruto were no longer with her.

She had failed. She had failed them, the village, and herself.

She is left all alone in the middle of a forest surrounded by blood, dead Akatsuki members and dead friends.

Tears stream down her face as she sat next to the people that died to save her.

She is all that is left of team 7.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:**

hey guys, sorry that the first chapter was so depressing! Nearly made me cry whilst writing it. Just so you know this will be the shortest chapter I will release. All the other chapters will be a lot longer!

I hope you liked the start of this story, the next chapter will be out by _Thursday this week (21/08/14)._

I love hearing from you about your thoughts and where the story might go next._** See you next chapter! **_

_IMPORTANT: Some people may be a bit annoyed with me about how both Naruto and Kakashi get killed during the first chapter. Without spoiling anything, I will let you know that they will still play a role in this story. So don't worry! :)_

_Also, if you are up to date with the Anime/Manga, you know that the true leader of Akatsuki was someone else. However, the time that I'm basing my story in is where they believe Nagato is the leader. _


	2. Emotions and Bonds

**A.N.:** hey everyone, I know I wasn't going to put this chapter up until Thursday but I just couldn't wait! The thrill of finishing the chapter was too great!

Thank you so much for the few reviews i got for the first chapter! It means a lot to get feedback from you guys :)

Haha Well enough of me...

Here's the story, enjoy!

**EDITED: 7/11/2014**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Emotions and Bonds**

* * *

_Do not make friends with a hot-tempered man, _

_do not associate with one easily angered, _

_or you may learn his ways _

_and get yourself ensnared._

_- Proverbs 22:24-25_

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke is on a mission of his own, to kill his brother Itachi. To help him do this is his team called Team 'Hebi'. He had heard rumors that Akatsuki had been spotted in this area. But he was just starting to believe that's all they were, just rumors. Sasuke clenched his fists. It should be done by now, he had been away from the village for just over 3 years and he still had not taken his revenge for his beloved family, his clan, and for himself.

Just the thought of his brother brought him such hatred. He longed for the day when he would spill his brother's blood for what he did.

That unforgivable act that caused him such anguish, turned his heart cold and set on revenge.

He was scanning the area when suddenly he sensed a familiar chakra. He froze.

"Stop. Wait here." He commanded his team and then leaped through the forest heading towards that familiar chakra.

Team Hebi, were left confused. It was just like Sasuke to want to do things on his own. Even though he had recruited them, and said they were his team, he barely relied on them. They had all noticed that over the past few months they had been together, Sasuke's perseverance was wearing thin. They all feared what might happen if the 'hide and seek' game Itachi was playing with his brother would continue. They feared Sasuke now when he was somewhat rational, who knows what he will be like when that goes away completely.

His team stayed where they were preparing for if and when Sasuke would need them.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Sasuke was still moving towards the chakra. He could not have missed sensing it, even though it had been such a long time. Though the chakra was familiar to him, he proceeded with caution. Ever since he had made the decision to be taught by Orochimaru, it seemed as though the other villages had him on their hit list. With this particular chakra, only came trouble. He could see a clearing up ahead where he sensed the person's chakra to be coming from.

He masked his chakra and stayed concealed studying the chakra of the person in the clearing. He could not see who it was yet, but he knew that who ever it was, there was no need for him to be intimidated. Whoever it was, their chakra was incredibly low and flickering almost like the person was going in and out of consciousness.

He stepped out into the clearing and saw a familiar shade of pink hair.

It didn't take him long to realize the one he was approaching was his former team mate. She had always been so annoying to him and he was not in one of his best moods. He had somewhat hoped that it would have been one of the Akatsuki members, then he could torture his brothers location out of them. But instead he was faced with Sakura. She had tried to stop him on numerous occasions, she could not hope to understand him and why he had to do this.

Suddenly, his thoughts took a dark turn.

He had tried to kill her before... it would be all too easy now...

He continued to head towards a bruised, crying and exhausted Sakura.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Sakura sensed someone behind her.

'Dammit, not now!' She said as she hastily wiped her eyes.

She pulled a kunai out, gathered as much strength as she could, spun and hurled it at the stranger. The stranger easily deflected the kunai with one of their own and vanished. Sakura frantically scanned the area and tried to pick up on their chakra signature.

'How is this guy so quick!?' Then she felt it a little too late. She spun around just quick enough to see the blur of the stranger before they pinned her to the ground with a kunai at her throat. She struggled against the attacker but only made progress in drawing her own blood from where the kunai was pressed against her throat. She had to get out of this, she had to!

Then suddenly the stranger spoke. Just one word "Stop".

Sakura froze. 'That voice… it couldn't be!'

For the first time, she looked up at the attacker and saw none other than Sasuke.

The two stared at each other, Sasuke's eyes drifted from her gaze to the scene behind her.

"I'm going to inspect the area. Don't move or I swear I'll kill you" His voice was cold and harsh.

Sakura shivered and nodded her head. Sasuke removed the kunai from her throat and moved to the scene behind her. Sakura sat up slowly, still being unable to comprehend the situation she was now in. She hated being weak and most of all showing it. However, in her current state and situation, all she could do was draw her legs up to her, tilt her head down and cry.

Sasuke was nearing the scene, he passed by the two dead Akatsuki members. They were no use to him dead. 'So it was these guys that had been sighted in the area'. He swore to himself as he punched what was left of a tree, completely destroying it and sending splinters flying in the opposite direction. The rumors had been true, but they were not about his brother. After the debris had cleared, he saw two outlines of bodies lying side by side in the distance. On closer inspection he realised those bodies belonged to his former Sensei and comrade.

As the Sasuke that stood before the scene had only a cold heart full of hatred and revenge on one person, he did not feel anything for he had severed his bonds with them years ago. Even though Sasuke had buried his emotions, something deep within him did flicker at the sight the scene, but he refused to take notice. He did wonder however, how Sakura was still alive when both Kakashi and Naruto were dead. He did not ponder on it for long and turned his back on the scene. He walked toward the crying Sakura. It was beyond him how she had managed to proceed through the ninja ranks.

It was emotions and bonds that made ninjas weak.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Sakura still sat in the same spot, curled up crying over the loss of two people that have been like a family to her for a very long time. Even so, she managed to keep track of Sasuke's movements around the area. She knew she could not trust him, even if deep down she wished she could.

Suddenly she noticed he was returning, her head snapped up to catch a glimpse of him a few meters away. Sakura scrambled to her feet. She then remembered that there was a small village nearby. She thought about running when those cold words popped back into her head. 'Don't move or I'll kill you'. She sighed 'what was I thinking! There's no way I could out run him in my current condition'.

She still couldn't believe that he was actually right there before her. He who had been her first love, he who had saved her numerous times, he who had left her unconscious on a bench, and he who had tried to kill her twice.

She remembered the first time with perfect clarity.

Naruto, Yamato, Sai and Sakura had finally found the Orochimaru base where Sasuke was. They were determined to bring him home this time no matter what. However, meeting Sasuke after so many years wasn't the warm and friendly meeting they were so naïve to have believed. He had changed so much, physically of course, but on the inside... he was almost void of any emotion that told her the Sasuke she knew and loved was still there.

What Sakura remembered most from that day was the harshness of the words he spoke...

... and his cold obsidian eyes.

She knew from that day, that the Sasuke she knew was gone.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Sasuke neared where Sakura was and noticed her stumble to her feet.

"I thought I told you not to move." He saw her freeze as he said those words.

He took a kunai out and threw it at her direction. It hit her, then a cloud of smoke appeared. 'Substitution? I'm surprised she had any chakra for that'. He immediately knew Sakura was behind him. He spun and launched himself at her and pinned her up against a tree.

Now Sakura was mad.

"What are you doing here?" She said half shouting.

"That is none of your concern."

"And I thought I wasn't yours and yet here you are!" Sakura couldn't stand the thought of her sounding childish, but she just couldn't comprehend how he could be so unfeeling toward everything!

She tried to reason with herself but the memories of their last encounter at the Orochimaru base and the night when Sasuke left the village for power, kept flashing in her mind.

Sasuke let her go and turned to leave.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Kakashi and Naruto were gone and he was going to leave again! Without thinking Sakura blurted out something she regretted as soon as she said it.

"I know you cared about me once!" Sasuke stopped but did not turn around. "Do we really mean nothing to you?" Sakura shouted.

'Hn' was the last thing she heard before everything went black.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** Wow well Sakura's emotions may have gotten the best of her during this chapter. But if I had to deal with the current Sasuke, I would probably punch him in the face! lol

*Cough, Cough* Anyway... Prepare for the next Chapter on either Thursday or Friday this week!

Please leave a **REVIEW! **and don't forget to favourite/get alerts my story if you like it :)


	3. Annoyance or Anger

**A.N.:** Hey guys, First thing I would like to say is sorry for this chapter being late. For some reason writing this chapter was harder than expected… I hit that bump that every writer hates… writers block! Uuughh it's the worst! But don't worry the story is back on track.

Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.

So here's chapter 3, enjoy!

**EDITED: 23/11/14**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Annoyance or Anger**

* * *

_I believe in being strong when everything seems to be going wrong._

_I believe that tomorrow is another day and i believe in miracles. _

_**- Audrey Hepburn**_

* * *

It had been several hours since Sasuke had come across his old Team.

He and his new team, Hebi, had reformed and were now setting up camp near the mouth of a cave.

The team had grown accustomed to being extra cautious about the places they decided to stay for an extended period of time. Especially now after what had happened still within a 100km radius from where they were now.

Sasuke scanned the area constantly, trying to pick up on any chakra signatures that might be nearby.

The area was just outside the forest they had just been in. Here they had a slight advantage of being in the spot they had chosen; the large trees of the forest and the secluded cave, worked well to conceal their position.

Sasuke looked over at the rest of his team. As usual he found them just as they always are. Jugo surrounded by animals, and Suigetsu and Karin fighting.

Sasuke made a 'Tch' sound. 'Incompetent fools!'

It was then that he stared to regret not only his choice of people to form his team, but his choice of forming one in the first place.

All he needed was himself.

From such a young age he had to learn to adapt to the harsh life of being alone. Now it was like second nature to him and he had learnt to trust no one but himself. He could depend on no one but himself.

It appeared that this seemed to be true even for trivial tasks like setting up camp.

His mind then wondered to his more recent decision.

One that even now, several hours later, he still didn't understand his reasoning behind it.

.

.

**_Start Flash Back_**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on what it was about his pink-haired former teammate that got him so rivaled up. Whether it be annoyance or anger, he couldn't contemplate why her words had affected him.

Though he would never admit they had.

He had easily managed to knock her out; he couldn't stand to hear her talk like she knew him. What could she possibly understand?

She never understood back then when he was still in Konoha, and she never will!

His revenge and his reasons behind it were his and his alone.

Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts and his attention now lay on the Kunoichi at his feet. He called for Jugo, knowing nature would relay the message to him. Within minutes Jugo appeared before Sasuke with a bird on his shoulder.

"I…. smell blood" Jugo said, aware that his darker side may come to the surface if he stayed surrounded by the scent too long.

It felt like it was covering him like a blanket.

No… more like smothering him.

Sasuke immediately saw what was happening and activated his sharingan. "Jugo!".

Jugo froze and the transformation starting to take over his body subsided. He then collapsed on the ground breathing hard, finding it difficult to believe that he nearly lost control again.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" Jugo lifted his head from the ground and saw a girl with pink hair laying near Sasuke's feet.

Sasuke, noticing that Jugo had become aware of Sakura, turned to the matter at hand.

"Jugo, this person has become aware of my plans and it would be a hindrance if the Leaf Village became aware of this."

Jugo nodded his head. "I understand."

.

.

**_End flash back_**

**.**

**.**

At that, Sasuke looked over at the mouth of the cave.

He wondered why on an impulse he had decided to go with the decision he had.

His actions are usually so thought out that he would know all of the possible outcomes, but now, only after it was done, he was left thinking about what this meant and how it would affect his plans of revenge.

He hoped it would not come back to bite him for it.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Meanwhile in Konoha, Tsunade (the Hokage) was in her office, surrounded by mountains of paperwork. She had her head resting on the desk, and an empty bottle of sake in her hand. The bottle soon dropped and rolled along the floor. 'Damn all this paper work! Can't the Hokage get a day off once in a while!'

It was then that she heard Shizune about to enter her office. 'tch'

Shizune burst open the door, "Tsunade- sama!"

Shizune took in the scene before her.

"You haven't finished the paperwork yet!? And have you been-"

"Shizune, what was the real meaning for your sudden outburst into my office?" she said with a stern voice, as her head couldn't cope with the lecture she was about to be given.

"Hai Tsunade-sama. We have just received reports that Team 7 have not returned to the Land of Fire! There has been no word from them since we heard they had made contact with the Akatsuki members!"

Tsunade took in the information carefully. "How long has it been?"

"About 2 days now!"

At that, Tsunade's eyes widened. She should have heard back from then by now! Her brows knitted with worry.

"Shizune! Call all available jounin teams here for a meeting immediately!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" With that, Shizune rushed out of the room, leaving Tsunade to sit and try to work out what could have possibly happened…

.

.

**_1 Hour Later_**

**.**

**.**

All the Jounin teams had been briefed and dispatched about their mission; to bring Team 7 home. All teams were to span across a radius from where Team 7's last location had been. Tsunade stood and watched all the teams leave. 'Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, please be ok!'. Tsunade was pulled from her thoughts when she heard someone say her name.

"Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!" It was Shizune.

"Anything to report?" Her voice sounded desperate and laced with worry and concern.

"J-Just that all the jounin teams have successfully made it out of the village-" Tsunade could see her shaking, as though she knew her response wouldn't go so well. And she was right.

"Don't tell me trivial things that I already know. Tell me once they have been found!" Tsunade slammed her fists on her desk, sending papers flying in all directions. Soon they were all scattered over the floor, and some blew out the window, landing on the streets below.

Shizune then turned and left, knowing that Tsunade clearly wanted to be left alone.

Tsunade clenched her fists. 'How could this have happened? Come on Naruto, don't forget that I'm still betting on you!'

Suddenly she felt a chakra signature behind her. It was Konohamaru. He wore a smile on his face, holding the papers that she had carelessly let fly out the window.

"Don't worry. Naruto-niisan, Sakura-neechan, and Kakashi-sensei know how to look after each other!"

Tsunade looked at him with a sad smile on her face. "I hope you are right."

"I am right! I'm always right! You know I'm going to be the Hokage someday!"

She couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"Hey! Baa-chan!"

She laughed slightly louder at him becoming defensive. He reminded her a lot of Naruto.

"Thank you".

Konohamaru stood up straight from his defensive stance and looked at Tsunade with a blank face.

She had to stay positive, she had to believe they were all ok!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** hey everyone, hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know not much really happened and it was the shortest chapter I have written, but i felt like Sasuke's character got to shine through a bit more than than the last. I have lots in store for the next chapter! Get excited! :)

Just in case people are not sure about the suffixes that I used during this chapter:

niichan= big brother

neechan= big sister

baachan= old lady

sensei= teacher

Tsunade-sama= Lady Tsunade

The next chapter will be released on the **Saturday 30th August.**


	4. Cold as Stone

**A.N.:** Hey everyone,

So as promised this chapter is going to be packed with awesomeness! I was so excited to write this chapter and I hope that it is to your liking :)

I would also like to thank those for reviewing. It really means a lot to hear feedback from you guys. And I would also like to obviously thank everyone that is reading my story! It's always a pleasure to see the visitors count go up each week.

Well without any further ado, here is chapter 4! Enjoy!

**EDITED: 23/11/14**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Cold as Stone**

* * *

_"A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen."_

~Edward de Bono

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, she was greeted with pitch black darkness. At first she thought she may have been dead. But it was the throbbing pain at the back of her head that told her otherwise. She was lying on what felt like stone; cold and extremely uncomfortable.

A memory came to her then.

A memory from three years ago.

.

.

_Start Memory:_

_._

_._

_Sakura was running through the village, she had a terrible gut feeling that something was wrong. Before she knew where she was headed, she found herself at the main gates leading out of Konoha. _

_There she waited. _

_She hoped she was wrong. She prayed she was wrong! But she was determined to stay there all night if she had to, to make sure. _

_Then a person came into view, the very person she had hoped she would not see tonight. _

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

_As he got closer, she noticed he had a backpack. Her heart sunk. He told her to go home as he walked around her headed towards the gate. Her eyes welled up with tears, so she turned around and shouted anything and everything to make him stay. She even told him to take her with him. Soon, he vanished from her view. _

_He appeared behind her._

_"Sakura. Thank you". _

_She couldn't believe his words. Sasuke had never said anything like that to her before. Especially because of his Uchiha pride. _

_But that moment was cut short as she felt a jab at the back of her neck. Her eyes widened in disbelief only just managing to say his name one last time. _

_She was woken up in the early hours of the morning by some jounin walking the road. She opened her eyes and noticed she was lying on a stone bench. For a second she wondered how and what she was doing there. Then the events of the night before flooded into her mind. _

_She sat up abruptly and shouted his name, but realisation hit her. It was now morning. She hung her head and cried. _

_For she knew Sasuke was long gone._

_._

_._

_End Memory._

_._

_._

She shivered, trying to push the memory away. She couldn't believe how naïve she had been. She distinctly remembered something she had said to him that night.

'I may have friends and family, but if you were to leave… to me… to me it would be the same as being alone!'

Her mind went to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. How could she have ever thought of leaving them?

The Sasuke that revenge had created, was cold and uncaring. How could she have ever thought that he would fill her heart with happiness? How could someone like him have made her feel wanted? And… loved?

As she shivered for the second time, tears formed again in her eyes. She didn't know where she was, but she had a feeling she was miles away from her beloved friends.

"How did it get like this?" she muttered softly to herself. She tried to think back to the last thing she could remember. But her memories seemed to be in pieces.

It was then that a certain chakra signature somewhere nearby came to her attention.

The pieces came together and she clenched her fists in anger.

Sasuke did this!

Of all the people to take her away from those she loved, she never expected him to do anything this… cold-hearted. But then again, she didn't know this Sasuke.

He was a stranger to her.

The Sasuke that she knew back then, the one that would protect her and his comrades, was gone.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

It had been two days since the jounin teams had been sent out and there hadn't been a word from them yet. Tsunade had been worrying so much that she had in fact kept up with all her paperwork. The wait for the news hit her the hardest, and she knew why, though she wouldn't say it to anyone.

This particular morning, Tsunade left all her Hokage duties behind in her office. There was somewhere else she needed to be today. She needed to seek comfort from two very special people; her little brother and Dan. She walked to their resting places to pray and seek some kind of hope.

'Ohayou. I'm sorry it's been such a long time. Being the Hokage, I never seem to get any time for myself. But I hope that I'm making the both of you proud that I am living your dream.

I actually came here to ask for your help. I know you both watch over me, but there is someone else… someone else who can live your dream. Naruto reminds me so much of the two of you. But I feel like something has gone wrong.

Please watch over him, Sakura, and Kakashi. Help them make it home!'

Tsunade was fighting the tears that were threatening to fall, but she did not let them. She stood and turned to start walking back to the Hokage Tower, muttering a thank you before she left.

Tsunade had not gotten far when an Anbu member appeared before her.

"Hokage-sama, we have received word that the jounin teams have successfully found Kakashi and Naruto, and are on their way back to the village as we speak. On the status of their condition, they have not given any details. Haruno Sakura was no-where to be seen."

Tsunade had listened carefully to the Anbu member, but their words had not given her as much joy as she had anticipated. Of course she was happy they had found and were bringing Naruto and Kakashi home! But why not mention their condition? And why wasn't Sakura with them?

Too many things were unclear to her. So she dismissed the Anbu member and headed straight for the Tower to try and save up as much of her strength as she could.

She feared the worst, but at least she would be ready for it!

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Sasuke had been keeping an eye on the dormant chakra over the two days.

He had not expected Sakura to be out for so long. Not that he was concerned about her welfare, it was more a matter that he was realising his decision for Jugo to take her with them was slowing them down.

During the two days, he had been making small trips with Suigetsu to small villages hoping to hear any word about Itachi's location. But as always, he heard nothing. At this point, even if he heard a rumour, it would be enough for him to go looking.

What little patience he had developed whilst being with Orochimaru had worn off and now he was being run by desperation.

It had been three years since he had left the village, he trained under Orochimaru, nearly became his next vessel, formed a team of his own and he still had not had his revenge!

Sasuke's attention then snapped back to the chakra he had been keeping an eye on. He noticed its' change. It started to flicker to life.

He did not know what to expect when his former team-mate confronted him. After all, it was the second time he had knocked her out now.

But I don't think that anything could have prepared him for what was yet to come.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Sakura, now fully aware of her situation, was preparing herself. Preparing herself for the fight to get back home; where she belonged.

There was no way she was going to be kept against her will by him!

As she thought of him now, numerous words, all quite colourful, came to her mind.

'You will not make choices for me Sasuke! This time I will get my way!'

Sakura channeled chakra into her hands and smirked.

'Let's begin!'.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Sasuke stood preparing himself for Sakura to emerge.

But all that did was the echoing sound of the earth cracking and crumbling around the nearby area.

He only just made it away in time. He glanced over at his team and saw that they had managed to avoid the attack also.

Then he saw a flash of pink headed in his direction.

He saw that she had channeled chakra into her fists and made a note to avoid getting hit by them.

As she swung her fist to hit him, he activated his sharingan and easily moved to the side, her fist travelling beside his head. He then saw her smirking and noted too late that she then moved her other fist which coincidentally collided with his shoulder.

He was sent flying backwards a fair way, but as he grounded himself, he looked at her. She seemed pleased with herself that she had managed to land a blow on him.

She would not be so lucky next time.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

The fight dragged out a bit longer, Sakura was exhausted, but she knew she had to keep going. She channelled more chakra into her fists and then lunged at Sasuke. He repeated the same side-step movement as before. But as her right arm went passed, he grabbed her left, he twisted it behind her back and was forced to the ground.

"I am surprised by you Sakura, to think that you could win against me." His tone was cold. "You have been aware of my plans and are now a liability."

Sakura froze for a moment. His plans? Liability? What was he talking about? He had never mentioned anything to her... had he?

"I don't know what you are talking about! Just let me go!" she shouted. Completely fed up with the way her so-called escape attempt was going.

She tried to break free of Sasuke's grasp, but that only led to his grip becoming tighter. She winced.

"Do not test me Sakura" His voice sounding impatient and laced with annoyance.

"You are just as cold as that bench you left me on!" She knew she should not have said it, but it seemed to be a reoccurring thing happening to her when she has been around him. She was pulled from her thoughts when Sasuke spoke again.

"Karin, knock her out". Sasuke still held Sakura down as Karin moved over to follow Sasuke's order.

"No! wait!" Desperation had hit her and it showed in her voice. "I have to go back to Naruto and Kakashi! I have to get them back to Konoha! I have to-" She didn't even get the words out as, yet again, she was knocked out.

She never thought she would say the words, but she hated Uchiha Sasuke. She hated him!

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** Well, well…. I hope that was interesting for you! It was definitely my favourite chapter so far to write!

Terminology: 

Ohayou = Morning (not as formal as saying 'good morning')

Sensei = Teacher

Tsunade-sama = Lady Tsunade

This is not relevant at all… but how fast is this year going! I feel like I just can't keep up! Nearly September, next thing you know.. BAM! December and Christmas!

Anywhoo...

Next chapter contains Team Hebi and Sakura interaction!

So stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated! :)


	5. Relfection from Within

**A.N.:** Hey everyone,

First of all I would like to apologise for my lateness with this chapter. I had a busy week with University(College) assignments so my attention could not be on finishing this chapter. However, to make up for it, I have worked really hard on this chapter over the weekend to give you guys the very best chapter I have written so far.

Also, thank you to the **Guest** reviewer (review left on Chapter 4), I read your comment on how you were curious on how Itachi will be involved in the story so I thought, why not bring him in now. So look forward to that in this chapter!

Also, if you are a guest reviewer, please leave a name so I can reply to you here and you will know who I'm talking to. Creates less confusion that way :)

Anyway, here is chapter 5!

**EDITED: 23/11/14**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Reflection from Within**

* * *

_"Some nights are made for torture, or reflection, or the savouring of loneliness."_  
~Poppy Z. Brite

* * *

It was a cold night. Where one's breath could be seen like a cloud of white smoke. There was a slight breeze, causing the light from the lanterns to flicker as though they were dancing. Shadows were cast out, stretching over the main road out of a small town.

A strange man with a large sword attached to his back, walked through the night on that road. The town was situated near the border of the Land of Fire but still within the borders of Kusagakure; the Village Hidden in the Grass. As the man walked, something was dripping from the sword on his back leaving a scattered trail behind him. Blood.

After a few hours of travelling, the strange man had arrived at his destination. It was a cliff on the far outskirts of the village. There sat another man, with his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. His eyes were closed.

"You're late." The other man stated, but was said in a way that demanded an explanation.

"Ano, about that… I sort of got carried away" said the man equipped with the large sword as he scratched the back of his head.

"I thought I told you it was not an option for you to get 'carried away' so close to the borders of the Land of Fire."

"Hn. You never let me have any fun!"

"I take it though that you managed to find out some information before your little charade, Kisame?"

Kisame smirked. Obviously thinking about the fun he had had back at the town. "I did. Apparently the Four Tails Jinchuriki is in Iwagakure and goes by the name of Roshi."

"Hn. We will notify the leader, and tomorrow we set our course to Iwagakure."

"Ano… there was something else I managed to coaxes out… Apparently a group of shinobi from the Sound are looking for you."

"Lots of villages have people looking for Akatsuki members. I fail to see why you are bringing this particular one to my attention?"

"…The leader of the group is believed to be Uchiha Sasuke."

At the word of the name, the other man turned around. He stepped out of the shadows, revealing his black and red Akatsuki robe, and his raven black hair tied back loosely. His eyes finally opened, revealing blood red eyes.

The one person, in the whole of Akatsuki that would show any reaction to hearing that name;

Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

The sun rose over the mountains, dispelling the shadows into steams of golden light. Sasuke sat and watched the sun rise, his thoughts floating around the time when he was just a boy. He remembered watching the sun rising and setting with joy and light in his eyes. He believed that nothing in the whole world could have been as beautiful.

His mother had been the one to show him his first sunrise when he was merely 4 years old.

**.**

**.**

**_Start Memory_**

**.**

**.**

His mother had woken him up suddenly one morning, he at the time was not even sure it was morning as it was still dark.

He remembered he had grumbled, he had never really been a morning person before starting his training.

But at his mother's insistence, he had shuffled out of bed, allowing her to lead him to their veranda.

They both sat down with their legs dangling off the edge.

It was cool, so his mother had grabbed a blanket to put around them.

Sasuke turned and looked at his mother who was watching the horizon with anticipation.

"Kaa-san, what are we doing?" he said rubbing the sleep from his tired eyes.

"Just be patient Sasuke. Do you trust me?" His mother said with a warm smile on her face.

Sasuke nodded his head.

After 5 minutes of sitting idly, still confused about what they were doing, he turned to demand a real answer from his mother. Letting her son sit outside in the dark with the cold air was not very motherly of her.

Then he heard her gasp and he saw a faint light start to wash itself over his mother's face. He turned to follow her gaze and saw beams of gold that stretched out across the horizon.

A smile grew on his face. He turned to look back at his mother, now fully bathed in light. He saw the joy that such a simple thing had given her.

.

.

**_End Memory_**

.

.

This was one of his most precious memories he had of his mother. But as the years go by, the details seem to be blurred and he remembered there was a reason, a very specific reason that his mother had shown him the sunrise.

But that was gone now.

As was the feeling of joy and light that had once reflected from his eyes, for that is something that Sasuke knew he would probably not feel again.

He had one focus and one focus only now and that was to kill the one who had taken it all away from him. The only emotion he needed now was hatred. It was the only one that could save him. While his brother still lived, he could not hope to ever feel those emotions again.

His thoughts then went to the night before.

Sakura had challenged him.

He had known that she would have been angry, but the look she had in her eyes reflected sheer hatred and determination. Something he would expect to see reflected in his eyes, but not hers.

She had told him that she loved him the night he left the village, but that seemed to have faded away. Not that it worried him, it was better that she realised he could not be the person she had hoped he would be. He had hoped however, that after Naruto and Kakashi had passed away, she would be somewhat civil to him at least.

But now what to do with her? She now knew that the reason he was keeping her was because he had said that she knew his plans.

However, the both of them now knew that it was not the case.

In truth, he honestly did not know the reason why he had decided to take her with him. Perhaps a small part of him felt sympathetic to her, after watching her comrades die in front of her.

Yes, that's what it had to be.

He looked over at his team's sleeping forms and stopped when he came upon hers.

He knew that when she woke, she would demand answers from him.

Answers that he was not ready to give to anyone, much less be acknowledged by himself.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

The sun shone brightly that morning. It felt as though it was beaming straight into Sakura's eyes. She kept them shut but slowly started to become aware of the things around her; particularly someone. That someone, was squatting next to her supposedly sleeping form just watching her.

Sakura did not like being watched! Naruto had learnt that the hard way numerous times when away on missions.

Carefully, not to draw attention that she was awake and to what she was doing, she concentrated chakra into her right fist and then struck out at the person next to her; punching him straight in the face. To her surprise, his face burst, almost like she had punched a water balloon. Then slowly the water moved and reshaped back into the person's face.

"Hey! You know it's not very nice blowing a person's head off like that!" From the sudden outburst, she noticed that his teeth were all sharp and pointy.

"Says the pervert staring at me sleeping!" it was inevitable that Sakura's day was going to be bad, after being knocked out yet again! But now she was in a really bad mood.

"Pervert?! Don't go and get yourself all high and mighty! Really ain't all that much to look at Pinky"

Sakura clenched her fists and tried her best to control her anger. She looked around the camp and noticed that they were in a new location. For now though she was not concerned with where she was, she just wanted to know the whereabouts of a certain someone, Sasuke.

She scanned the area but couldn't pick up on his chakra signature. She turned back to the pervert-water man with her eyes burning with determination and anger.

"Where is he?" she said in a stern and demanding tone.

"He, who? You're going to have to be more specific, Pinky-chan." He smirked, clearly having fun teasing, but she was not in the mood for his games. She grabbed the front of his shirt, "Sasuke, where is he?"

The man's face turned from one of amusement into a nervous one. He seemed to not do so well with confrontations and Sakura used this to her advantage.

"H-He went out somewhere early this morning. He… he didn't say where."

"And why were you staring at me sleeping?" Sakura said narrowing her eyes.

"He told me too!" Sakura was a bit taken aback by his comment and let go of the grip she had on his shirt.

"Sasuke told you… to stare at me sleeping?"

"No! Well, Yes! I mean…"

Sakura was quickly losing patience with this guy. If she couldn't put up with him for more than 5 minutes, how did Sasuke? Especially, when he had found her to be so annoying and had told her so.

"Well, what do you mean?!" she said raising her voice showing her frustration.

"Geez, don't yell at me! Sasuke woke me up at who knows what early hour of the morning and was his 'usual cheery self'! He said and I quote 'Suigetsu, get up. I'm going out, so you need to watch the Kunoichi. Don't let her out of your sight or I'll kill you.'" Suigetsu was breathing hard as he had said all of that without taking a breath once.

Sakura, not really sure of what to say, became aware of two other figures behind Suigetsu. One of them was a man with orange hair and the other a girl about her age, with red hair. The man stepped forwards, and Sakura took a step back. She did not like the feeling of his chakra that radiated off of him. However, a look of disappointment and hurt showed on his face as she had taken the step back. She remained still and waited for someone to speak.

"You don't need to be scared of me. I am in control of myself at this moment." He said with a sigh.

Sakura frowned. '… in control at this moment? That isn't reassuring.'

"My name is Jugo and I will follow Sasuke's orders until my last breath. He has ordered us not to hurt you unless as a last resort of course. I see you have already met Suigetsu. The last member of Team Hebi is Karin." Sakura looked over at the girl, who had turned her head away from her with a 'hmph'. Unsure of what to make of this odd introduction, she remained silent. That is until her stomach growled loud enough for them all to hear. Embarrassed, she put a hand on her stomach. She had not eaten in almost 2 days now, but she would not accept help from these people.

Jugo went and sat by a small fire. "Here, come have something to eat. I have already made something for everyone."

Defiantly she turned and muttered that she was not hungry and hoped they would leave her be.

Jugo stood and his once calm and polite voice turned cold. "If you do not sit and eat, I will force it down your throat for you."

Sakura shivered. She did not like the tone in his voice, and his chakra signature still did not put her at ease. She sighed and slowly complied with Jugo's demands. As she sat, Karin had gotten up and walked a distance away to sit by a tree. Suigetsu saw this and smirked to himself. Sure that a look of confusion was displayed on her face, Suigetsu elaborated.

"Karin sees you as a threat. More like competition." He explained.

"Competition for what?"

"For Sasuke"

Now she understood. "Why she would think that I'm interested in that bastard, I have no idea! The only competition I want to be in with regards to him, is to see who gets to beat him to a pulp!" Now Sakura was the one breathing heavily. She had tried to keep her anger under control, but it would only be so long before it would come out.

Suigetsu took a step back with a scared look on his face. "Woah, remind me to never piss you off Pinky!- uh I mean…"

"Sakura" she said and then sighed. Well if she was to be stuck here for a while, she would have to put a stop to being called any nicknames.

"huh?"

"My name… it's Sakura."

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Itachi and Kisame had left early that morning to set their route to Iwagakure. They were close to the boarder now of the Land of Earth, but needed to make it to the far west side. That is where they had hoped they would find their target.

Itachi was distracted though from the news he had heard about his little brother. 'So you think you have developed enough hatred to face me? Foolish little brother, you should have stayed back in the village where you belonged!' From being momentarily distracted, he almost didn't notice Zetsu appear from out of the tree branch ahead. He and kisame both stopped.

"Kisame and Itachi, you need to momentarily abandon your mission. Both of you are requested at the hideout." With that Zetsu disappeared.

"Damn it! What is with everyone stealing my-" Kisame was cut off as he saw the glare he was getting from Itachi.

"uh… right. Turning around."

Itachi and Kisame were now retracing their route to head to their hideout.

To say that Itachi was not concerned by this was an understatement. They rarely ever got called from their missions, only when one of their members dies, and not just anyone, someone at the top. Not that he cared about Akatsuki, but he did care about who was calling the shots.

If a new leader had stepped forward, Itachi knew he would have to work fast to determine what their true goal was.

Not only that, but who it involved.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

The day had nearly passed when Sasuke's chakra was felt closing in towards the camp.

Sakura had spent the day trying hard not to punch Suigetsu again. As Sasuke's chakra got closer, she raked her brain on what to say to him.

She knew that if she wanted to get out of here and make it back home, she would have to gain some control over the situation. To do that, she would have to try and remain calm and be diplomatic.

She knew nothing of his plans, and she knew he did too. He had no reason to keep her.

After sorting herself out, Sasuke came into walked towards her with his head high showing his pride.

Sakura had gathered everything she wanted to say, in the order she wanted, and she was about to open her mouth to speak, but Sasuke beat her to it.

"You are free to leave." He said.

"Huh?" said Sakura not quite registering his words, as they were the last thing she had thought he would say.

"I will not repeat myself."

Sakura not needing any further invitations, she turned and was about to take off when he spoke again.

"but know this, if you leave now I will send Jugo after you to kill you before you hit the tree line."

Sakura whirled around. "Why you-"

"If, however, you join my team, once my goal is completed, you may leave freely to return home."

Sakura looked at his face, but saw the usual blank expression. 'Is this sasuke's way of asking for help? Why would he need my help?'

"I thought that you didn't need my help" She said putting her hands on her hips.

"This is not a discussion Sakura. It's an ultimatum with only two options. Die here or return home only at my consent."

'That bastard!' Sakura thought about the decision. She wondered how far she could actually get before Jugo caught up to her. She couldn't die now! Too many people back home were depending on her. Naruto and Kakashi died to save her, if she died now, their deaths would have been for nothing.

As much as she didn't like it, she knew what she had to do.

She clenched her fists and stared at the ground, not willing to look him in the eyes.

"I… will join you".

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:**

And that's the end of this chapter! I hope it made up for the fact that I was late with uploading.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I read and respond to them all!

As I have no assignments for a few weeks, the next chapters will be on time.

Next chapter release will be on the **15th of September!**


	6. Who are you?

**A.N.:** Hey everyone!

Can you believe we're at Chapter 6 already! I know I can't and I'm the one writing it! ahaha Sometimes I laugh at myself... that's normal right? right? =D

Enough of me! Enjoy the Chapter :)

**EDITED: 23/11/14**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Who are you?**

* * *

"_You can close your eyes to the things you do not want to see, but you cannot close your heart to the things you do not want to feel."__  
_

* * *

The streets of Konoha were busy today as the people went about their own lives. However, there was one person that had caused for people to stop and wonder at the events that were taking place outside the village. For if that one person started to show the signs of worry, then so should they all.

Tsunade stood by herself and waited at the gates to Konoha. It was a rare sight to see the Hokage waiting at the gates for a team to arrive back home to the village, but this wasn't just any team. The shinobi team that were due to arrive shortly had Naruto and Kakashi with them. But only she knew that they were possibly carrying the future of their village.

Earlier that day, she had spent the early hours of the morning getting things ready at the hospital. She had called an emergency meeting with all the medical staff to inform them about the situation and more importantly to be prepared for anything, as the condition of the two patients soon to be admitted were unknown.

She wished Sakura were here. She had been her best student. She may even exceed her one day. She remembered the fire and determination in her eyes when she had asked to be her student. There was something in her eyes, a certain look, that was all too familiar to her. Sakura was like her in many ways, especially in the case of protecting those she loves.

Tsunade was pulled from her thoughts when she felt the chakra of the shinobi team closing in. A small smile formed on her face as they came into view. But as soon as it had formed, it fell to a thin line as the still bodies of Kakashi and Naruto came into view.

She froze in her place as one of the shinobi approached her slowly.

"Tsunade-sama, we have brought back Hatake Kakashi and Uzumaki Naruto. The medical unit that came with us assessed them… but there was nothing to be done. Their injuries showed that they would have d-"

Tsunade had her head down, her gaze was on the ground.

"I… want to examine them." She said still not lifting her gaze.

The same shinobi took a step forward "But Tsunade-sama, they-"

She lifted her head and her eyes bore into theirs and it was then that the strength and determination had also found its way back to her voice.

"I will examine them! Take them both the hospital, they are to be put into emergency room 2."

"H-Hai, Tsunade-sama!" With that the shinobi dispersed, leaving her still standing at the gate.

'There still might be something I can do… But if this is the state of those two… Sakura are you out there in the same condition? Are you fighting for your life?'

She turned away from the gate and before she took off for the hospital she had one last thought.

'Sakura, where are you now?'

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

The trees were whizzing past her as she ran. Her muscles were aching in her legs. She had been at this for hours since early that morning.

Sasuke, Karin and Jugo were up ahead and Suigetsu was behind her, to ensure she wouldn't run away. They should already know that she wasn't an idiot. She knew she would not get far if she did try. Her muscles tensed and her pace slowed.

"Better hurry up, Pinky-chan"

"I thought I told you to lay off with the nicknames!"

"hai, hai. But you know Pinky-chan is starting to grow on me, as is the view the closer I get."

Sakura punched Suigetsu and he was sent hurtling to the ground. Sakura landed gracefully nearby, but she was fuming!

The others landed soon after. Sasuke was looking agitated. She wondered why, surely they were in need of a break anyway. There was no point in running themselves to exhaustion.

"Sakura, need I remind you of our agreement?"

Agreement? Is that what he calls an agreement? and is he seriously going to let his teammate say such things to her?

She opened her mouth to speak her mind, when Sasuke quickly ordered Jugo to carry Sakura. Before she could protest she was slung over his shoulder and the team set off.

What is going on?! Surely we are not in that much of a hurry to get to wherever we are going. A thought hit her, she tried to pick up on any chakra nearby, but there was none.

'Sasuke must be losing it' she thought.

It wasn't long after when we saw something move. It had been a black shape that had moved too quickly for her to make anything out.

"Sasuke!" she shouted.

"Aa, it seems they finally caught up to us" He said in his usual tone.

"You mean you knew!?" Sakura turned back to what was behind them. This time she didn't see a blur. This time she saw five ninja approaching. She was momentarily blinded when the sun reflected off of one of their forehead protectors. It was then that she noticed the musical note engraved into the metal. 'Ninja from Otokagure? Why would they be after Sasuke?'

It was then that Karin spoke "Sasuke-kun! We can't outrun them!"

"Tch." Was all he responded with as he descended to the ground.

Jugo finally put Sakura down once they had re-joined Sasuke. Then the sound ninja appeared in front of them, prepared to fight. "I guess we don't have much choice" Sasuke said as he drew his Sword of Kusanagi. "Karin. Sakura. Stay back and don't interfere."

Kakashi-sensei's voice appeared in her head "…stay back but don't let your guard down…"

…_no… _

Before she could protest, he ran at the Sound ninja and the fight began.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

Sakura had not taken her eyes off the fight since in broke out. She was determined to capture every detail in her viridian orbs. Suigetsu was fighting one of the sound ninja… well if you could call it fighting that is. It seemed like he was just toying with the sound ninja. Sakura rolled her eyes 'How typical'. Jugo was fighting two of the sound ninja. The chakra that she had been wary of, started to seep out of him. It was like the curse mark Sasuke had received during the Chuunin Exams. Her attention then moved to Sasuke. He was in a one-on-one fight and seemed to be going extremely well.

'Sasuke, just how strong have you gotten?'

Then suddenly he started making hand signs. "_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu". _A large ball of fire was projected from him and engulfed his opponent.

The ferocity of the flames had momentarily distracted Jugo, as one of his opponents used this opportunity to run at him with a katana. Sakura saw this and immediately channeled chakra to her fist and punched the ground. It cracked and crumbled the earth causing the sound ninja to lose his footing under the unstable ground. He then fell through the crack letting out a scream.

"You'll pay for that!" Said Jugo's other opponent as he now ran at Sakura with lightning speed.

…_no…_

The sound ninja pulled out a katana. Then a flash appeared in front of Sakura.

… _no… _

It was Sasuke, with his arms outstretched. A sudden memory of one of Team 7's first missions came to her, when Sasuke had jumped between her and the mist ninja.

"Sa…suke… -kun"

The next thing Sakura saw was Sasuke collapsing on the ground clutching his side.

"No!" Sakura screamed, as she sunk to the ground beside him.

Jugo and Suigetsu went over to finish off the remaining two sound ninja.

Sakura looked down at the wound Sasuke had received. It was deep and he was losing blood fast.

… _no matter how hard she tried… _

She placed her hands over the wound and started using her chakra to heal him. With her thoughts being distracted by the memory of how she lost Naruto and Kakashi, her healing jutsu was not working fast enough. She lifted her hands away from Sasuke's wound and started down at her hands with wide eyes. Her hands started to slightly shake as she saw they were covered in his blood.

… _the bleeding did not stop… _

'I can't do this! Why is this happening again? He may be a bastard, but I can't lose him too!' Then her thoughts came to a stop. 'Karin, she had healing abilities too.' She looked around frantically for her. It was then that she had spotted her lying unconscious on the ground. 'Damn it! Some debris from the ground exploding and crumbling must have hit her'.

Then a hand landed on top of her trembling ones. Sasuke had his eyes slightly open. She looked down at his hand on hers and then turned to look at his face.

"Do you really hate me that much that you are going to let me die?" He said in his usual tone. Though, she could tell that he had struggled to make it sound that way.

At that, something snapped inside Sakura. 'Yes, that's right. If she sat here and did nothing, he would die and it would truly be on her hands.' She took a deep breath and concentrated.

A green glow emitted from her hands and she could tell that this time, the bleeding was slowing. Once she had gotten the bleeding to stop she sighed in relief.

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

The room was dark, only being lit by a few candles, as Sakura and Karin both worked to heal the others. Jugo had carried Sasuke and Karin, and they had travelled half an hour to find somewhere to recover. They had managed to come across an abandoned storage house.

Even though Sakura had managed to stop Sasuke's bleeding, the wound was not fully healed yet. She wasn't going to worry about it, as he was out of danger of dying. But it was Jugo that had reminded her of something.

"Sasuke decides whether you die or go home. Only when his revenge is complete will he release you." If she left things as they were, his revenge would take longer to complete, and she wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Now, Sakura had used up nearly all her chakra to heal the wound as best she could. It wasn't long before she found one of the walls in the room and slid down it to sit on the floor. Her eyes drifted shut as she allowed sleep to claim her.

The next day, they continued their journey, but they were going at a slower pace. Sasuke had not said anything about the events from the day before and that had greatly annoyed Sakura. She still had so many questions like; why were they attacked by the ninja from Oto? Why did he protect her? And did he truly believe that she would let him die?

These questions filled Sakura's head all day during their travel. She didn't even respond to Suigetsu's teasing.

That night, before she had gone to sleep, she had taken a glace over at Sasuke.

'Sasuke… who are you?'

.

.

**XXXXXX**

.

.

That night Sasuke took the last watch. It was a quiet night, until he heard quiet muttering. His attention went to the people sleeping, and it was then that he saw Sakura tossing in her sleep. He walked closer and noticed that tears streaked her face that was showing a look of utter despair.

He wondered if his face looked like that when he had his nightmares. He had not had one for quite some time though. Sleeping outdoors seemed to keep the horrors of his own mind at bay.

He decided to wake her. Not wanting her to disrupt the others as they had another long day's travel ahead of them. And he would not allow anything to possibly jeopardize his revenge.

He knelt down and shook her shoulder.

Sakura woke up groggy, with the remnants of her nightmare were still present on her face. Even so she was still jumped when she had found that the one who had woken her was Sasuke.

"Follow me"

Sasuke led her a little ways away from the camp and he sat down once they reached the top of a hill. He had not said anything to her since they had left the camp, he just kept his eyes on the horizon.

"Sasuke, what are we doing?" Her voice showed her lack of sleep with a touch of annoyance.

"hn."

"Hn does not answer my question!"

He turned to face her "Do you trust me?" They were the same words his mother had spoken to him. His thoughts of his mother stopped when he heard her speak.

"No… no I don't Sasuke…" Of course she didn't. There was a time when she had once, but he had not given her any reason to trust him since their paths had crossed. It was true that he had stood between her and the sound ninja, but he had not spoken a word to her about that day.

"Just concentrate." He said as he then turned away from her and returned his gaze to the horizon.

"Concentrate on what? Sasuke you're not making any sense at-"she stopped. It was then that a faint light started to spread, lightly washing the landscape around her.

'The sunrise…?' Sakura thought. "Is… is this what-"

Sasuke cut her off "Aa"

The sun rose and sent streams of golden light bursting from the horizon. Sakura had never seen a sunrise as beautiful. In fact, being a medical ninja meant that sunrises and sunsets were rare for her to see. She would often be working long hours at the hospital. She now watched as they sky was a wash of different colours, rather than the dark blue it had been. The light was staining the clouds various shades of pink and orange.

Her attention was then drawn back to the person next to her. Sasuke… the same cold-hearted Sasuke who had repeatedly knocked her out, taken her away from those she loved and spoke with such harshness and unfeeling, had shown her this? She turned to study the Uchiha, wondering if he would explain himself, though she knew he would not.

Her thoughts were then taken back to her nightmare. She had dreamed about the deaths of Naruto and Kakashi. Since it happened, she had often dreamt it, but the time was different. Instead of the Akatsuki leader, she saw someone else in an Akatsuki robe. Someone she could not recognize. But it wasn't till after Naruto and Kakashi had been killed that the person's identity was made known to her.

It was Sasuke…

Sasuke turned to face Sakura and noticed she had a pained expression on her face. Sasuke had not asked her what she had dreamt, but it was not hard to guess at what and whom it had involved. He was almost certainly sure it had been about Naruto and Kakashi.

To re-live a horrible experience of loss was thing he knew all too well. Itachi had used his Mangeku sharingan on him and was forced to watch the murders of his family over and over. His head turned back to the sunset and before he knew what he was doing, he opened his mouth and did something he had never been able to do after the massacre. He spoke of his family, more specifically… his mother.

He told her of the first time his mother had shown him a sunset. He knew Sakura was listening, though he would not look at her. Doing something like this was already out of his character.

"That image of my mother is tied to the sunset. I watch it as often as I can so the memory, what I have left of it, will not fade away." Sasuke's voice trailed off into silence, as though it had been swept away by a gust of wind, carrying it across the vast landscape and to a distant land.

Sakura didn't realise she was crying silently until a tear slid down her cheek and fell, splashing on her hand. Sasuke had never spoken about his family, other than his brother that is, but even so it had only been brief. But why now? Was he hoping to win over her trust in order for her to adequately help him with his revenge without complaint? No, it was more than that. His words had seemed to warm her, as though she had been wrapped in a warm blanket; a source of comfort. Did he know what she had dreamt and this was his way of comforting her… to know that she was not alone…?

Sakura was utterly astonished. She felt a slight blush form on her cheeks.

"Sasuke" At last he turned to face her.

Her viridian eyes met his obsidian.

A single tear fell from her eyes as she turned the warmth and comfort he had given her into a few words. But she knew they were enough.

"Thank you."

When Sasuke heard her say his name, he noticed the change in her tone when she spoke it. It was not dripping with anger and hatred as it once had. The previous day, she had added the 'kun' suffix to his name, when he had appeared in front of her during the fight. He did notice that she had gone back to not using. He wondered why he had noticed that.

When he turned to face her, he saw a light blush had formed on her cheeks. The way her eyes had met his reminded him of when he had been back in Konoha. A small part of him was disappointed at her words, it had not been the 'I trust you' he had though he would hear.

"Aa" was all he said in response. That was all he had to say. Even if she still hated him, he knew that she understood.

For now, that was enough.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**A.N.:** Oh My Goodness! First fluffs between Sasuke and Sakura!

Let me know what you think, in a PM or a review. I read and respond to everyone!

Next chapter release will be on the **1st December!  
**


End file.
